Monster
by Grace-Logan
Summary: An unknown enemy challenges Hisoka. Finds out that isn't a good idea. XD


From the crowd of gathered Hunters, packed and mussed before their collective enemy, came a laugh. A laugh that was neither rough nor mocking but soft, melodic even and genuine. A few side eyed the source as others blatantly stared at him, a hand over his mouth in a false effort to suppress his laughter at their enemy's words.

Destroy _them_? _Conquer_ them? **_Kill them?_**

"Hahaha, what a joke." His mirth drew astonished stares and vicious glares as he giggled loudly to himself. He covered his face with his hand; head bowed as he closed his eyes and drew a deep breath to hold back his laughter. He dropped his hand to his side and gazed up at their enemy, an amused smile morphing into a nasty smirk as his eyes narrowed sharply.

"I would very much love to see you try."

Their enemy bristled and stepped forward threateningly, releasing his potent, palpable bloodlust. "You doubt me little weasel. You will regret that when you die first." He said.

Hisoka eagerly stepped forward, shaky in his enthusiasm and his own need for fighting winning out over self-preservation. This was a challenge he intended to take. His smirk grew into a vicious smile, all teeth and unending desire for brutal death shining in his eyes. His own bloodlust smothered their enemy's as if it were non-existent. Drowning their world in endless despair of their lives as it expanded like a dark, deadly storm cloud.

"Bring it on."

Hisoka jumped from his place faster than the eye could see, a second later appearing before their enemy and beating him into the ground through the platform he was posturing on. Their stage collapsed beneath Hisoka's feet as his opponent crashed through the support beams and slammed into the ground with a solid and sharp crack, shooting dust, dirt and debris into the air.

Hisoka jumped back to safety and waited, watching for the first sign of life from his victim before he pounced and thrashed him. Their enemy could not get in even one hit against Hisoka's onslaught of breakneck attacks. Defending his life before this machine was nigh on impossible as shattering impacts landed with increasing frequency.

He was tossed and smacked about haphazardly at Hisoka's whim. Punches rung through his skull like old tower bells and forced blood from his mouth as his organs were pulverised by Nen lined fists, not that it would have made any difference with or without the Nen. Kicks launched him across large squares and through walls of any buildings unfortunate enough to have been built on Hisoka's warpath.

He was thrown about like a rag doll, like he was nothing, like he was weak. And when Hisoka was finally done. Finally sick of dragging everything he was through mud and shit and trash like it was nothing of significance. He gripped his enemy by his throat, lifted him into the air and smiled at him. He was by no means a small man, but Hisoka held him up as if he were nothing more than an insignificant, blood stained, battered feather.

Hisoka turned him side on. He could see the crowd. The people he'd wanted to control and kill, the people he'd wanted to dominate in every sense of the word. He'd had dreams of being held by Hisoka, but not like this. Not with Hisoka's pointy claws digging into the soft flesh of his neck. Not with Hisoka slowly, painstakingly tearing his flesh apart. He could hear the elastic slap as his skin snapped. Could feel the warm syrupy blood squirt from his veins and seep down his chest and drip off his shoulder.

His vision blurred and faded. He couldn't even scream through the agony as his flesh was pried apart. Soft, melodic laughter echoed through him mind.

In one swift movement Hisoka wrenched the head free of its body like one would a peach from a tree and dropped the body disdainfully at his feet before looking down at the head in his hands with a smile.

He sighed, took a deep breath and absently chucked the head at the crowd of Hunters. It rolled to a stop a few meters away, facing them with blank eyes, expression stuck in his last moments of excruciating pain and terror. A cacophonous roar took over the stunned, incredulous silence. Their enemy was dead. Hisoka was a monster. But they were alive.

At the end of the day, that's all that mattered.


End file.
